onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Therockdragon/The story of Akemi Part 2.
Akemi's pov: I had made a ship, i was calling it The Dragon, I then set sail for the closest isladn which was 10 miles from this island, time-skip 2 days later. I was walking in the street i towered over everyone there I was 13feet 5inches tall. suddenly 4 people surrounded me and they all had weapons it was a bunny mink, a boy with 3 eyes, a long limbed human who had 2 swords and a betafishman. the 4 of them attacked me at once and in those seconds I pulled out my fathers sword swords and into each of them while using what my dad had tought me and what I had learned while surviving on the island for 4 years to knock them out the only one left standing was the betafishman and he rushed me with 2 hook swords, he connects the 2 hooks and tries to swing it at me and I put the sunstriker and the hellfire to block hte hit and I then grab the hook from one of his swords and I pull him towrads me and I then throw my fathers 2 swords into the air before punching the fishman into the gorund and then catchign my fathers 2 swords, they wake up 3 hours later and i ask if they want to join my crew and they all agree, as I had the haki of a queen. time-skip 11 years. we had gathered 2 new crew members and we where climbing up reverse mountain and we see a ship coming up from the east blue and it gets ahead of us. "so looks like we finding our first rival's in the new world before we even get to the new world." Ronin says as we then see a whale and it swallows us and the other hsip whole. "what the!" I hear a voice yell as I see a person with a straw hat on. "luffy, it looks like we got some company." a guy with green hari says. "hm who are you 7." a man with blonde hair who wore a black tuxedo wasks us. "we are, the 8 headed pirates, with a bounty of 1,250,000,000 total." Daisy says as the blonde hair guy introduces the crew of hte straw hat pirates time-skip: we where at a winter island with the straw hats they had picked up a travleing buddy in vivi neffitari and I knew they where the only famliy to not leave there homeland when the world goverment was formed, and nami was sick so we had started to climb the mountain Ronin and Drake wehre with me, I had decided to climb the side of the mountain as drake and ronin where in my hood, I was using a pick to climb the mountain but then it falls and I fransform into m y hybrid form and I check on ronin and Drake and they where passed out so I started climbing fast so they didn't die and soon my hands where bleeding non stopp and I was suffering from frost bite so I decided to do one thing I grab both drake and ronin and hold them close to my chest as I go into my fully transformed form as 8 heads eurpted from my neck and i turned into my fully transformed as 8 tails erupted from my fused legs and I fly as fast as I could a avolanch starts and I am almost killed I get my main head onto the top of teh cliff through the avolanch and I bite down as i bring myself and ronin and akge up to the top but i then pass out as i see luffy and then my vision blurs and I see 2 people looking over me and luffy before I pass out. time-skip: I wake up be on a giant bed with my hand wrapped in bandages and I get up and see luffy chopper, ronin, and drake then a door opens and i see a reindeer is being chased by my crew mates and luffy and sanji. "what the heck, why was that reindeer walking on two legs, and had a blue nose?" I ask as they rush out of the room i was in then a women that was about late 130's , hse wore pants with a pink design on the left leg and a blazer with a yellow line along the shoulders and down each arm, with a white shirt with pink cherry blossom leafs on the shirt. "hm so your already awake, your blood type is also a rare one, RH-" The women says. "also I am kureha" She says as she only stood at 6ft 2 inches while i stood at 13feet and 6inches and she was nearly half my height and I decide to ask if what i saw was real. "was that a reindeer walking on 2 legs with a blue nose?" I ask as she looks at me. "he is no normal reindeer, he is special." Kureha says. "what do you mean special?" I ask her as I look down at her. "he ate a devil fruit called the human human fruit, a zoan type devil fruit" I then look wide eyed. "so he's just like me" I say under my breath as i look at my hand. "what was that, he's just like you? How is that?" Kureha asks me. "I have a zoan devil fruit, its a mythical zoan devil fruit, called the Ryu Ryu No mi Model: Orochi" I say as she looks at me shocked, "so you got the rarest type of devil fruit" Kureha says as i walk out of the room as I walk around the castle. time-skip: I was with luffy adn them when wapol comes back and I growl. as I launch myself at wapol as he enters his house form and we meet fist to cannon and I go into my hybrid form and chopper is amazed as I do this."leave this kingdom alone, your a worse king then dalton would ever be" I say as he first his cannon but I took little damage as I get shot in the chest and I smirk "chopper give me one of those gumballs" I say and chopper tosses me 1 and I Pop it into my mouth and eat it, "take this" I say as my finger nails grow rapidly nad engulf half of my arms and they where shaped like drills "Drill point!" I yell as I launch myself flying at top speed at wapol and get intercepted by the fusion of the 2 brothers and my huge nail dril on my right arm starts spinning and I punch the two brother fusion with it and I get hit with a mallet and I then start making a fire ball in my mouth and I then launch the fire ball at the twins, melting the snow as it launches them into the air before exploding into a giant inferno ball, the twin fusino falls and II see they are still alive I go after wapol as he went after luffy as chopper deals with the twin fusion and I see wapol is chasing nami and I punch wapol as I enter wing point as wings erupt from my back and a tail erupts from my tailbone. I punch wapol as I grab him luffy fidns us and I throw wapol at luffy "Gomu Gomu No Pistol!" he yells as ghe hits wapol and I then slam him into the ground, i then let luffy go after wapol and I go see that chopper defeated the tw ins. time-skip: The begining of the war for alabasta: kage's pov: I was with Ronin and ussop as chopper as we faced off against mr4 and miss merry christmas, I used my defenseiv puppet to take most of the damage that i would of taken and the seastoone puppet tries to grab the little mole but she kepts getting away and I get taken through a wall while ronin rested ontop of the arch way and was shooting hundreds of exploding pellets at mr 4 who was enduring all of them and blocking most by with ihs bat and I grab the sword i carry with me and I stab it into the moles claws cutting one of her hands off, and I hear her scream. "YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" she yells as I jump off of her head and then summon back my defensive seam prism stone golem and it punches her straight in the head sending her flying and then he hits a ball and it explods enfront of me and my golem and I make the golem/puppet to block most of it. Drake D Mando's pov: I was fighting dez bones with zoro, I launch myself at dez bones and I use my 2 sword style to cut into him I cut into dezbones as i launch with zoro as i get cut everyway possible and I was bleeding badly, I get a sword through the leg and I scream as I kick dez bones in the skull sending him flying into the ground and I then cut the blade out of my leg and I then get one of my swords broken and I use one sword style: 420 degrees sphere of cuts as I slice right through him with zoro. Akemi's pov: I launch myself at crocodile as I eat a rumble ball and go into drill point as I use one of the drills to cause his body to sand and I then user haki on the other drill and activate it causing the drill to spin, i drill right into crocodile as he puts his hook into my body and I drill right into his right lung and then pull out and then stop the drills spinning and I use it as a lance as i ram it into his right arm pinning it to a wall and I then detatch the drill from that arm and I punch crocdile in the face using haki to hit him, I then flip backwards and shoot the other drill right into his other arm and use haki to armor it up and it sticks his arm to the wall "Luffy do it now!" I yell as he uses gumo gumo no gattling gun. Daisys pov: I was fighitng miss double fingers with nami as I was wearing my clawed gauntlets, I channel electro through my gloves and I slash into miss double fingers as nami almost gets hit and I jump up into the air and I punch the spiked gal into the ground as she was in a spiked ball form. Drake M's pov: I was fighting mr 2 with sanji and I was using my fists to attack as sanji used his legs and I punch mr 2 into the ground as the sanji sends him flying. Category:Blog posts